When He Falls Rockets Will Rise Kanto Colours Fade
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Ash has fallen, presumed dead. The world mourns his passing, and remember him. But, an evil movement is under way. An empire of force and destruction will rise.
1. PokÉarth Mourns Him

Tenth publication. Here is the first book, of several (I will confess), in this series of books to tell the story of an ancient legend which, unfortunately for the whole PokÉarth world, is coming true.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All copyrights belong to someone else (Satoshi Tajiri, to be precise).

**When He Falls, Rockets Will Rise: Book 1- Kanto Colours Fade**

The day rose heavily. Like the Sun itself didn't want to wake up to this; the first day after the world lost its youngest, and shortest-lived, Pokémon Master. It was, quite literally, a red dawn. As the Sun crept, mournfully, over the land, it bathed the world in red, like the blood that Ash had shed last night. Like he was still bleeding. Like _PokÉarth_ was bleeding with him.The towns and cities of the world stirred, with tears in their eyes and hearts. Today would be one big funeral day. Televised throughout the airways. The whole world shall be unified, as they say farewell to the greatest Master, and Hero, that PokÉarth would ever have had the pleasure to have known.

From Kanto to Oblivia, Unova to Orre, Sinnoh to Almia… all the towns, cities and villages of all human-populated landmasses erected statues of Ash, made on the day by the people and their Pokémon. In Pewter City, Brock had his Steelix carve Ash's memorial from granite. And it was stood in the middle of the City centre. Misty and her sisters had their Pokémon sculpt the Cerulean statue out of sapphire. Petalburg crafted a statue from wood, and then covered it with flowers, arranged around the body to match the colours of his skin and clothes. In the Orre region, Wes, Rui and Michael oversaw the construction of Ash's Orre statue, made of scrap metal. Every human civilisation built memorials to the greatest guardian this world has ever known.

Once the statues were built, a concert was held. All around the world, the local bands were taking turns to play the unofficial anthems of their towns. Pallet Town, of course, was the start. From then, The rest of Kanto, then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, and the rest of PokÉarth, played each town, city and village's personal anthem. When every town had had their turn, the concert came full circle, as Pallet Town finished the music with its own anthem, once more. Concert over, everyone around the world said their piece about Ash, and his life. Some of them didn't know a great deal, through having never met him in person before (Wes and Rui are two examples). But the last people to talk… were those that loved him most. Iris and Cilan told of his adventures with them. Dawn relived her moments with him in Sinnoh. May and Max recalled their Hoenn travels. Then Gary, Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, Delia and, finally, Misty told of Ash as a person. As a human. As a friend. A rival. A son. A hero.

As the Day of Mourning passed by, into the evening, one statue was left unrevealed. The people of Pallet Town had been working on _their_ memorial to their Fallen Son in secret. It was, easily, the largest. All other statues stood around ten feet tall. _This_ one was twice as large. It had taken a lot of pulling in favours, and Ash's Pokémon – past and present – had all gathered to help. At last, the time had come to reveal the final tribute. The cloth was pulled away, and the twenty foot Master was revealed. Ash looked more radiant here than ever before – apart from in life, of course – all, silently, agreed. The statue was made of 24 carat gold, and the gemstones that were embedded all over it gave the statue Ash's true colours. His jeans, his hat, even his skin were perfectly coloured by the light of the setting Sun. As soon as Ash's Pallet Town tribute statue was unveiled, the sunset sky washed with gold. All around the world the, sky burned in radiant gold. No matter how far past sunset they were, the sky was a beautiful, golden glow. Auroras of all different shades of silvers, ruby, sapphire and emerald danced about the sky. The whole world paused, and thought of the young Master, and what he meant to the world. And what he meant to them. He may be missing, and presumed dead… but he will never die, in memory.

**By the way... the 'unofficial anthems' are the background music soundtracks that each town has in the games. If you haven't already, read 'When He Falls, Rockets Will Rise: Prologue', and come back to this story. It'll make more sense. Well... everyone's had their tears. They've had their sorrows, it's NOW time to call it a night... But, hang on... what's going on in Pallet Town tonight? To be continued...**


	2. Pallet of Many Shades of Evil

The people of the world turned in for the night. It had been an emotional day. About 24 hours ago, the world had its youngest ever Pokémon Master. But now, not two weeks into his reign of that title, he was cruelly snatched away from them. Shot through the solar plexus, and left to fall to oblivion. How anyone could be so heartless, the logic escaped them. How Team Rocket could _ever_ have pulled something like that off in the first place was impossible enough. The people of Pallet Town, having done their bit to remember Ash for who he was, and what he meant to the world, they rested, relatively, comfortably that night. But, it was not to last for long.

**In an old, disused, farm warehouse, not too far from Professor Oak's laboratory:**

The Pokémon were eager. The trainers were restless. This is it. This is what they've been waiting for. This is it, boys. This. Is. War. A dark figure paces up and down before them, inspecting each and every one of them.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is our finest night. The first night we strike, and the first town we shall claim. Remember our strategy. Since there's no gym in this town, we can strike that crackpot quack; Professor Oak, first, at the lab, first. After which, the next target with be the Ketchum residence, then the rest of the town is rich pickings." A war cheer resonates throughout the temporary operations base. "When I give the signal, get into your assigned positions. When all units are in position, Dr. Rafflesia will activate the Rocket Virus, which will shut down all telecommunications through Oak's research database, upon which all telecommunications around the _world_ are dependent. Once the system's been hacked, storm the lab, and take all occupants hostage. After that, capture Delia Ketchum. With them out of the way… Pallet Town will be ours." A chorus of cheers rang through the warehouse. "Positions!" All the Rockets assumed their positions, and awaited further instruction.

**At Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Laboratory:**

Everyone was sleeping soundly. Gary, Tracey and the professor were all out like lights not long after the funeral day. There was, however, a bit of movement about the lab. The professor had started to use robots to transport pokéballs around the lab, as well as other tasks like holding materials a human can't handle safely. But, normally, they wouldn't be active at this time. What was going on? He machines used to collect the pokéballs of all the trainers that sent their spare Pokémon to Professor Oak started to roam the pokéball storage cupboard. They searched, statically, across the room. They scanned the names of the trainers they passed. 'Lunessa', 'Kantar', 'Kellith', '**Ketchum**'! Finally. And there, all nicely lined up, are his pokéballs. All 180 of them. And all 150 species of Pokémon Ash owned – (seeing as 30 of them are Tauros). The robotic arms collected every single pokéball from Ash's shelf, and hurriedly trundled to the transportation unit. They loaded all the Pokémon capsules into the transfer unit, and commenced the, uncatalogued, transferal to an unknown location.

Suddenly, the main computers in the research labs shut down. Everything that depended on the network; from transfer machines to video phones, all over Kanto were rendered incapacitated, and useless. An almighty crash and ruckus on the lower floor of the lab awoke the sleeping occupants. Gary and Tracey were up in a flash, and racing to see what was the matter, with their pokéballs at the ready. Professor Oak, too, was awoken by the horrendous noise, and was heavily overpowered the second he tried to get out of his bedroom, to see what the hullabaloo was about. Gary and Tracey were, also, swiftly apprehended by Team Rocket, before they could even utter a word. A Rocket Grunt pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Sir. Phase one is complete. The lab is seized. Phase two is OK for motion."

**At the Ketchum residence:**

Delia and Mimey were fast asleep, when a thunderous crash of the front door being broken in erupted through the house. Delia bolted awake, eyes full of fear. Within seconds, her bedroom door was ripped open, and there in the doorway, stood a Tangrowth, measuring a whopping 5 metres tall. The gargantuan vine Pokémon released a dozen vines from its back, ensnaring Delia and Mimey. Delia let out a shriek of horror as the monstrous monster tied her up in its grip. At her, now ruined, bedroom doorway, stood the dark figure of Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader. He wore a smirk of victory on his lips, and cackled, villainously at how easy the first two points of call had been.

"Excellent!" Giovanni exclaimed, turning to the Rockets that were now swarming the Ketchum house. "Now to claim control of the _rest_ of Pallet Town." The Rockets thundered into the streets of Pallet Town, forcing their entry into all buildings with Rhyperior, Electrivire, Carracosta, and many other powerhouse Pokémon, ill gained over the syndicate's years of operation. Soon, the whole town was under Rocket command. Pallet Town had fallen. And become a painting palette of many shades of evil. Ready and waiting to paint the world with it.

**Pallet Town has fallen to Team Rocket. Now Giovanni can advance his plans even further. But will the other towns and cities be so easy to conquer? To be continued...**


	3. Viridian Stronghold

Pallet Town had been overtaken by Team Rocket, and was now a base for operations in the Kanto region. Telecommunications were re-established, before the rest of Kanto woke up, so no one was any the wiser of the hostile takeover of peaceful little Pallet. But all that was about to change.

**At the Pokémon Research Laboratory:**

Professor Oak, Tracey, Gary and Delia were all sat in, very comfortably hard, wooden chairs, bound as tight as possible. Before them stood Giovanni, smiling evilly at them, in victory.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty hath fallen. First the Ketchum brat, and now the mad quack, who gave him his first Pokémon, has become nothing more than a hopeless old man, at the mercy of Team Rocket." The professor growled at the insults, but didn't bother wasting his breath returning the insults. Giovanni's eyes then fell upon Tracey and Gary. "And the Orange Island companion of the brat, and his rival, too. People have always said that the associates of Ash Ketchum are just as powerful as he was. Looks like they were lying." He taunted. Tracey and Gary, however, didn't give him any response. Finally, Giovanni glared down at Delia. "And, of course, Mrs. Ketchum. So nice to see you again." Delia 'humphed' the comment, and turned to face away from him. Giovanni, far from feeling insulted, was _revelling_ in the hate he was getting. It was a sign of conquest. Of victory. Of glory. Soon, they'll come to _fear_ him.

Giovanni ordered for the four hostages to be taken to Viridian City, where they would witness the quickest takeover Team Rocket need execute. Afterall, how hard can it be to take over a place you already own?

**14:00 in Viridian City Gym:**

Giovanni had Professor Oak, Tracey, Gary and Delia firmly secured in a small study room in the back of the gym, with only a CCTV observation unit in front of them, so they could watch the hostile takeover of the city outside. As he left the room, and ordered the Grunts at the door to keep close tabs on the prisoners, he gave the orders for attack.

From within the gym, Team Rocket Grunts stormed the streets of Viridian City. Accompanied by Pokémon like Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Scizor and Metagross, the townspeople were powerless to fight off Team Rocket's attack of the city. They were everywhere. In the schools. In the libraries. In the hospitals. Even the police station. Team Rocket had be based so long in Viridian, that they practically owned the city already. Within minutes, Viridian City was under Rocket command, as the whole of Kanto was soon to find out.


	4. Pewter Crumbles

A week had passed since Viridian City was, ruthlessly, taken over by Team Rocket. And the whole of Kanto knew about it. It was all over the news. Team Rocket just stormed the city. Brazen as you like, in broad daylight. From all angles. They were in the gym, the hospitals, the police station, everywhere. They must've been planning a takeover of Viridian for quite some time, to have infiltrated everywhere so thoroughly. And it put the whole of Kanto on red alert. Borders were closed. Bridges were monitored. No one went in or out of _any_ town in Kanto, without a complete examination of them, to ensure they weren't a Rocket spy. But, was Giovanni concerned? Was he Hell! He was _loving_ the fact he put all the civilisations of the region on alert. It was what he wanted. It made his life all the more fun. The thing now is… how will Pewter City be conquered? With immense ease, of course. But… aside from that… how to go about it?

**In Pewter City:**

It was a dark, gloomy day in Pewter City. Much like it was on the day Ash was shot. Ooh. The very thought _still_ made the Teenager of rock shudder in horror. And now Ash's hometown, _and_ Viridian City are under Team Rocket control. How awful. If Ash were here, he'd been _furious_! If Ash was here, it'd never have happened in the first place. Maybe Team Rocket are celebrating too soon. Maybe Ash _isn't_ dead, but was swept away somewhere. Maybe he was lying, unconscious, on a beach somewhere, and was found by someone, who revived him. Oh, how he wished he could force his brain into believing that. But, coming to think about it, there _is_ someone who _still_ believes Ash is still alive somewhere; Misty. Every time Brock calls her, she asks if he's heard from Ash and every time he says no, and that he's dead, she goes flying off the handle at him, screaming that she's certain that Ash is still alive somewhere far away. But, with every day that passes by when Ash doesn't swing in to the rescue and take Team Rocket down, the likelihood of him still being alive was dwindling.

Suddenly, Forrest, Brock's younger brother, burst into the gym.

"Brock!" He ran to his brother, stopping in front of him, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. "Team Rocket are advancing. They're coming through Viridian Forest right now." Brock collected his pokéballs, and followed his brother to the Pewter City border.

There, standing they're guard, were the people of Pewter, the 'Rockies' (as they were known). Among the army were Brock's parents, but his siblings were locked up safely at home, and the local Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. The different types of Pokémon that the Rockies raised, from Geodude and Diglett to Gigolith and Steelix were gathered, glaring at the approaching army. Brock and Forrest took their positions at the head of the Rocky army, staring down the leader of the Team Rocket opposition that stood before them. Giovanni didn't look, in the least bit, fazed by their cold reception. He just smirked, cockily and evilly, at the glowering looks on their faces.

"Leave." Was all Brock was prepared to say to the evil army of scum that stood before him.

"And if we don't?" Giovanni challenged, smugly. Brock growled at his impudence, and released his Pokémon; Toxicroak, Blissey, Steelix, Crobat, Ludicolo and Swampert. Once the Pokémon caught a glance at the black-uniformed army before them, they growled their displeasure at seeing them, preparing for battle. Giovanni cackled at the spectacle.

"Do you _really_ expect to put up _any_ resistance against _this_!" He produced a Dark Ball, just like the Iron Masked Marauder used, from his pocket, and enlarged the capsule.

"Get ready." Brock warned his Pokémon. He knows that pokéball. The Pokémon caught with a Dark Ball becomes evil as soon as it enters the capsule. And its power's instantly increased to the highest level possible. Whatever Pokémon Giovanni had in that ball, it wasn't going to be a pushover.

The Team Rocket Tyrant hurled the Dark Ball skyward, and in a flash of black light, out flashed an impossible Pokémon. It stood 12 feet tall, and was red from head to toe. As it towered over the Rocky army, even Brock's face paled as he looked at the titanic Pokémon that stood over everyone else, except the Steelix backing the Rockies.

"No. it can't be." Brock stuttered, as he fought the urge to faint before the monstrous creature that bared down at him.

"Surrender immediately, or I'll release Groudon on this pathetic city, and have it reduced to rubble."

"We'll never surrender to you, Giovanni!" Brock protested. If there was anything he'd ever learned from Ash, it was to never give in to adversity. But the evil syndicate leader only smirked at his bravery, as if expecting it.

"Suit yourself. Groudon! Destroy this stupid rockery!"

Groudon gave an Earth-shattering roar, and started to attack Pewter City, causing rock spears to erupt from the ground, ripping up the concrete of the city streets. Brock glared daggers, sharp as Weavile claws, at the Pokémon.

"Steelix! Iron Tail! Smack that beast to oblivion!" Brock ordered, furiously. Steelix's giant tail glowed silver, and slammed, full force, into Groudon's side. But, despite the fact Steelix was 35 feet long, out-measuring the Legendary by 23 feet, when Groudon got back on its feet, it didn't seem scratched at all. If anything, it looked furious. It parted the clouds above itself, to allow a bright beam of sunlight to burst through the cloud cover, and boost its power. Fire started to blaze in its jaws. Quick as a flash, Groudon unleashed a ferocious Fire Blast attack at Steelix, aiming for the Iron Snake's head. In seconds, the attack smashed into the Steel/Ground type's face, causing it to roar in pain, and collapse in a heap. Brock returned the injured Pokémon to its pokéball. "Don't worry, Steelix. You tried. Thank you."

Now that it had its own little patch of sunshine, Groudon was more powerful than ever. Quickly, it charged up a Solarbeam attack, and launched the attack at the mountains that outlined the western border of Pewter City. A rockslide started to tumble, as the Sun-powered beam ripped the mountains apart like strips of paper.

"Toxicroak! Blissey! Destroy those rocks! Don't let them get into the city. Crobat, go and make sure no one's in the way!" The three Pokémon set to their tasks. Toxicroak started to break the falling rocks with Brick Break and Dynamic Punch, while Crobat got anyone who was too near out of the way. "We have to try and stop that Groudon." Brock growled. "Swampert, Ludicolo! Both of you, use Hydro Pump!" He ordered. The two water types blasted the Continent Pokémon with, highly mastered, Hydro Pump attacks. The bulky Behemoth, however, just calmly raised an armoured paw, palm facing its face, and shielded itself from the attacks. Brock was flabbergasted. "What! That's impossible." Giovanni cackled, as the mighty Groudon shook off the Hydro Pumps as if they were Thundershock attacks.

"Now finish this, Groudon! Magnitude!"

Groudon complied, roaring and stamping as hard as possible on the ground, causing a magnitude 10 earthquake to rip the city apart. Crusts of rock that were once flat started to break through the concrete. Lava started to spew from cracks in the mountainsides. The whole city was being turned upside down. Once the earthquake was over, the city and its people were lying about the battlefield, injured and weakened. No one died, thank Arceus for that, but they were all too shaken to resist anymore. Two Team Rocket Grunts ran to Brock, and roughly jolted him to his feet, handcuffing him. Giovanni strode over to him, and socked the gym leader in the stomach, causing him to double over. Giovanni leaned down at him, to whisper in his ear.

"It seems there's a _reason_ that Pewter City's gym is the _first_ gym to contend with." He snarled, mockingly. He straightened himself up, after listening to Brock growl at his comment, and turned to the people of Pewter. "Pewter City is now under _our_ command. Any resistance is futile, and will be crushed unprejudously." He announced, and was cheered by the Rocket Grunts behind him, as his Groudon blew fire into the sky, to make his master's point stick. Brock was taken hostage, and was escorted away from his hometown. Pewter City had crumbled. And the next town was in for a most unwelcome visit.

**Hello. Salvador here. If any readers of this fiction aren't aware, I'm writing another fiction right now, entitled; 'Mewtations'. This is another work in progress, and I have a poll on my profile related to said fiction, and how I should end it. All votes must be in by the end of March, and I'll post the final chapter once it's finished.**


	5. The Cerulean Flood

Yesterday, disaster. News got over from Mount Moon that Pewter City had fallen before Team Rocket. What Cerulean _hadn't_ been warned of, however, was the fact that they were laid to ruin by Groudon, the creator of all landmasses. Having a little more time to set up defences, Misty and her sisters ensured that all roads and bridges were securely blocked, so Team Rocket couldn't try surprising them from the land. The only possible way they could hope to attack is from the ocean. So, there they were. The people of Cerulean. The Merpeople of the Land, as they were nicknamed. Everyone from around the town, along with their Pokémon, were gathered on the beach, expecting the unwanted arrival at any moment.

The Sun was starting to set over the horizon, tinging the sky in a warm amber-gold glow. As the Sun was halfway down the horizon line, though… guess who came rising into view. Team Rocket. Riding on the backs of Gyarados, Lapras, Carracosta and many other water type Pokémon. Then, riding through the centre of the organisation came Giovanni, bearing down on the city on top of a Wailord's head. He sneered, mockingly, at Misty, who snarled back.

"Get lost!" She screamed, with an ear-splitting fury. Giovanni, however, didn't bat an eyelid. He just smiled at her, evilly, and chuckled.

"Why?" He asked her, calmly, as if there was no invasion about to happen. This only made Misty angrier. She snatched her pokéballs from her belt, and hurled them to the water's edge. Out shot her Pokémon; Gyarados, Starmie, Politoed, Azumarill, Milotic and female Jellicent. When they caught sight of Team Rocket, they all growled, and prepared for battle.

Just like last time, Giovanni pulled out a Dark Ball. He threw the ball into the air, and the black beam that emanated released the one Pokémon one would expect Misty would never fear. But, once she saw the evil glint in the Pokémon's eyes, her blood froze in fear. The evil Rocket boss cackled in inevitable victory. "Make a splash, Kyogre!" He ordered. Taking his master's orders, Kyogre gave a guttural roar, forcing giant tornadoes of water to tower from the ocean surface, advancing menacingly on the seaside city.

"Gyarados, Fire Blast! Milotic, Solarbeam!" Misty called to her friends. The seaserpent-like Pokémon unleashed their respective attacks at the water towers, dissipating them. Enraged at the interruption, Kyogre roared at the annoyances, and commanded thick and heavy storm clouds to line the skies. The sunlight of the evening was blotted out in seconds, reducing the sky's golden tone with a shade of midnight black so dark, one couldn't even see their own nose in front of their own face. The clouds in the sky swirled and vortexed, crackling with lightning. With another roar, Kyogre unleashed a Thunder attack on the meddling sea serpents that destroyed its water tornadoes. The electric blasts tore through Milotic and Gyarados' bodies, causing them to convulse violently in pain. The two Pokémon, soon, succumbed to the jolts of agony that now was ripping at their bodies, and they collapsed, exhausted from the violent bolts of lightning. Misty's face paled as she saw how easily Kyogre swatted her two most powerful battlers.

Misty recalled her fallen serpents, not knowing how on PokÉarth she was going to beat this supped up Legendary.

"Jellicent, use energy ball! Azumarill, Grass Knot!" She ordered. Maybe by using type advantage moves, she can hold Kyogre off. Her Jellicent started to rapidly fire green balls of plant energy at the sea God Pokémon, while Azumarill started to glow in an emerald green hue, commanding nearby seaweed to start wrapping itself around Kyogre's bulky body. The large whale thrashed and fought against the seaweed, only to have it tighten around his bulk. Suddenly, it calmed… but only to charge up some ice crystals from the ocean waves. Soon, a blizzard swirled around the seaweed, freezing it solid. Kyogre had no problems smashing its way out of the leafy restraints and staring down the Merpeople of the Land.

Having enough of playing games, Kyogre reared its massive body out of the salty waters, accumulating a tidal wave big enough to swallow Cerulean City whole. The tsunami towered above everything, as it advanced with Kyogre riding on top like a Surfer of the Apocalypse. All the people of Cerulean City grabbed hold of a water Pokémon, and held on for dear life, as they all felt the wall of water smash over the top of them, flooding the city. Everyone found their way to the surface of the flood waters, which now buried the city under a good ten feet of water. Misty was plucked from the water by a pair of Pelipper, and was flown to Giovanni, who was now stood atop Kyogre's head, grinning victoriously. When Misty was in the arms of two Rocket Grunts, and properly restrained at his feet he crouched down to her ear.

"Love for a dead man is a mermaid's greatest weakness." He snarled, mockingly into her ear. Misty didn't respond. She thought better of rising to this bully. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Giovanni turned to the, now Pokélantic, city, and addressed the people bobbing in the waters. "Your city now belongs to _us_! Any attempts to fight back will be severely disposed of. And you'll be…" He snarled in a smirk, thinking about how amusing his final sentence shall be." …sleeping with the Feebas." He smirked, sounding like a mafia boss as he spoke. Cerulean was underwater… and the thumb of Giovanni and his Rockets.


	6. Lavender Spirits Fall

The normally eerie town of Lavender Town stood even more scarily still, stiller than usual. The first four towns of Kanto had been taken over by the evil organisation, Team Rocket. Although Lavender hasn't got a very big population anyway, seeing as most of the 'inhabitants' of the town live under tombstones, the streets were, actually, pretty barren, even by Lavender's standards. No one dared to step foot outside with Team Rocket claiming each town, one by one. And having no gym leaves you pretty open to attack, seeing as there aren't many trainers in this town. So everyone cowered at home, hoping that the ghost Pokémon that were local to the area could protect them. Yesterday, Cerulean City was flooded causing the people to surrender, and it was reported that Lavender was next.

Darkness fell, as day turned to night, but all were feeling uneasy. The ghost Pokémon were active. _Too_ active. They were floating, listlessly, around the streets, but with a sense of dreaded anticipation in their eyes. Gastly, Shuppet, Golett, Litwick, every ghost Pokémon you can name, excluding one obvious one were looking round the streets, for some reason. A reason that unfortunately, was impatient to show itself. On top of the Pokémon Tower, just outside the town, stood a dark figure, holding a black pokéball. The figure threw the capsule, and a black energy was released. Soon, the whole of the Pokémon Tower became engulfed in a dark shadow, which started to mould and shape itself into a most formidable looking creature.

The shadow solidified and revealed itself to be none other than Giratina. The ghostly dragon Pokémon stared at the Town of Mourning, and gave an unnatural roar. From cemeteries, churchyards, burial grounds, the ghosts of the fallen – humans _and_ Pokémon – rose from their gravestones, and started to terrorise the houses. The ghost Pokémon fought had to keep them back, but the ghosts of civil war soldiers, long-since executed pirates, and even Pokémon who died in battle were too slippery, even for the ectoplasmic Pokémon. The citizens of Lavender Town were powerless against the ghostly army, and had no other option than to hide in the local church. But that, of course, meant they were trapped.

As soon as all the inhabitants of Lavender Town were cornered in the crypt of church, Team Rocket stormed in, backed by Dusknoir, Chandelure, Froslass, and several other high-level ghosts. Giovanni stalked into the church, standing in the middle of the building. Behind him, Giratina materialised from the shadows, growling at its victims before it. As the townspeople cowered, Giovanni smirked, triumphantly, at how easy it was to overpower this pathetic backwater.

"So, the living are now the silent ones, are they?" He sneered, mockingly, and cackled heartily, as Giratina summoned the army of the undead souls into the church, to capture the cowering townsfolk. Lavender Town fell silent once more, as Team Rocket set about asserting their claim.


End file.
